The Mission
by MadameHotaru.of.87
Summary: A dark lovehate triangle between QuatreDorothyTrowa ends in bloodshed. Please RR!


Surprise at the ending of this! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, etc.  
  
He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. In the light blue moonlight that coated everything, she looked like a young goddess wrapped and bound by mortal skin and behavior. She was trapped. He knew that, he could see it in her eyes. Everyday she was tormented by something, someone new that had to have her undivided attention. Oh, he did not blame them. After all, who wouldn't want attention from her? Her lovely blonde hair, those eyes that had a range from piercing ice to soothing holy water.  
  
But she was still trapped. And he had to set her free.  
  
It was his duty, his calling. He wanted her to be free from all of her pain. And if he couldn't hold her in his arms to do so, then no one would. Especially not him, the man that had caused more pain to wrench tears from her eyes and blood from his heart.  
  
Oh, he was jealous of him, he really was. But that wasn't why he came. That wasn't why he'd set out on his mission.   
  
He sat down cautiously on the bed, thanking his stars that he was light enough not to make a sound as he let his weight sink into the mattress. He leaned over her tall, lithe body and caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. He wasn't a gundam pilot for nothing, he knew how to assassinate as well as any of the other four could. He knew how to hide everything up.  
  
His goddess sighed in her sleep as she turned her head away from his light tickling touches. He smiled gently as he watched her eyes flutter in dreamland. It lightened his heart to see that she was dreaming peacefully. Her last images would be happy ones, that made his mission all the more bearable. He pulled his eyes away from her face and picked up the brown teddy bear next to her bedside table. His eyes narrowed, remembering who had given this to her. But it was the fact that she kept it was what made his blood boil and his gut knot with fury.   
  
However, he also remembered who had convinced her to hide the gun inside that teddy bear, for her own protection of course. The memory brought a smile to his face, a smile that lit up his eyes, darker than ever in the shadows created by the interplay of the moonlight and his spiky hair. Reaching inside the back of the bear, his hand clasped around the cool metal of the pistol he'd given to her.  
  
He opened the chamber, his heart rejoicing to see 3 bullets left inside. One for her, one for anyone who interrupted, and one for himself. It was perfect.  
  
He jumped lightly at the sound of the woman that haunted his dreams moan and turn over in her sleep. He wondered briefly who she was dreaming about before tossing the thought aside and focusing again on his mission.   
  
Dorothy's eyes fluttered open, her blurry gaze drifting out past her French doors to her balcony…Her balcony? That couldn't be right, she'd closed them before-  
  
A gloved hand wrapped itself around her mouth and the other arm encircled her waist. Against her side she could feel the coldness of metal, unmistakably a gun.  
  
"Shh, Dorothy my darling, this is for the best," a husky voice whispered in her ear. Warm, wet breath tickled the hairs at the base of her head. She chastised herself for being so careless as to leave her balcony doors unlocked. In her mind, a thousand escape plans and self defense moves whirled around like snowflakes in a winter storm. The dark figure let go of her mouth and pushed her down on the bed, his own body quick to follow. His weight crushed her body against the mattress and his lips bit at her own in his way of keeping her quiet. She tried to scream but he anticipated it, biting her tongue harshly. Her hands, held down by his own, were of no use but he'd forgotten to pin down her legs.  
  
Her knee came up in a swift movement, but she missed her target, hitting him in the thigh. He growled darkly and realized his mistake, pinning her legs down with his own.  
  
"Dorothy, my dearest, please," he muttered against her lips. "Just go quietly with me." He let go of her hands and pushed himself off of her, his arms locked as he aimed the gun at her forehead. Dorothy, finally catching site of her attacker, gasped in shock and couldn't bring herself to make a sound. A shot rang out and filled the room with the sound as blood sprinkled her face and hair. The echoes of the gunshot were soon followed by a scream.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A light beeping sound filled the stark white hospital room, followed by hushed footsteps. The thin figure of a man entered the room like a whisper and stared down at the patient just barely hanging on to life due to a head shot wound. The young man sat down in a plush armchair next to the hospital bed, his eyes wandering from life machine to life machine.  
  
"Why?" the man asked, his eyes dark with grief. When he'd taken the job as bodyguard to Dorothy Catalonia, he never expected this to happen. Never, ever did he think that one of his fellow gundam pilots would attack the woman he'd come to honor and respect. And if you told him 5 years ago that he would have ended up shooting that gundam pilot, he would have thought you crazy. But he had shot that gundam pilot and he was now watching as that pilot deteriorated before his eyes.  
  
"Why what?" came the hoarse voice as a reply. He was just barely audible, his voice blocked by his oxygen mask. Trowa looked up into the face of Dorothy's attacker.  
  
"Why did you do that Quatre?" he begged of him. This had been his best friend, the man he turned to most even if he didn't show it. He never expected-  
  
Quatre snorted into his mask as he slowly lifted himself off the bed, eye level with the man he'd once considered a friend.  
  
"Because if I didn't kill her, you would have eventually," Quatre whispered, ripping off his mask, pulling out his I.V.s. Trowa tried desperately to stop him but Quatre pushed him away. "Leave me. I give Trowa. Do with her as you wish. But one day, you'll hurt her. You'll give in to the temptation of another and you'll hurt her just like everyone else!" Quatre screamed. Trowa pulled himself from the chair again and made to push the red button by the bed but Quatre's hand, surprisingly still strong, stayed him.  
  
"I told you Trowa. I give in. I'm going quietly. I hand her over to you." Quatre lied back down, his arms resting at his sides as his eyes closed solemnly. Trowa shook his head and stood, also giving in.   
  
He left the room, leaving the irritating flat line sound emanating from Quatre's hospital room.  
  
As he exited the hospital, he spotted Dorothy leaning against his car, waiting for him. He recalled Quatre's words as he stared at Dorothy's figure. Would he ever hurt her? Had he already hurt her? Was she happy with him? He didn't realize that he'd been staring at her until she waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Trowa? What happened?" she asked, concern lacing her words delicately. Trowa looked up into her eyes, his emerald ones locking with her ice-like blue ones. He nodded as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine from now on. I promise."  
  
What do you think? Were you surprised? Did I make it too obvious?  
  
Let me know! Please R/R.  
  
MadameHotaru.of.87 


End file.
